


needy

by thepineapplegod



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Teasing, Tumblr request, how did this reach over 3k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineapplegod/pseuds/thepineapplegod
Summary: "Such a needy little thing, aren't you?"----nsfw dialogue prompt from tumblr, aka, hinata fucks komaeda at his home work desk.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 226





	needy

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Dialogue Prompt: "Such a needy little thing, aren't you?"
> 
> this was supposed to be a drabble but then i wrote 3k words of it. either way, domestic komahina smut is always a jam, so i defintely did enjoy writing it lmao. tho i probably should have slept properly instead of writing a good portion of it at midnight...

"You'll definitely overwork yourself one of these days, you know."

Hinata blinks up from his paperwork just in time to take the mug his boyfriend held out to him, having not even heard him coming into the bedroom.

"It's not my fault there's so much to do, you know," he says after a quick "thank you", taking a sip of the freshly brewed drink, which turns out to be coffee. "I'm just doing Naegi a favor by taking over some extra documents. Which, I'm almost done, by the way."

He doesn't have to look at Komaeda to tell his expression. Just hearing the familiar, breathy sigh is enough.

"Well, either way, shouldn't you move your work desk somewhere else?"

"Ah, am I bothering you? I can go work in the living room if you want."

"No, that's… I just think it's a little shabby compared to the rest of the room, is all."

This is almost enough to get Hinata to chuckle. Well, maybe it didn't work with the aesthetic of their bedroom, especially when it's covered in papers, but Hinata liked having it in the bedroom. It wasn't like it was uncommon to have desks in your rooms. Plus, after a hard day of extra work, he could pass out in the bed right away.

But he can tell that's not truely what's bothering Komaeda, anyways.

"Look at it this way," he voices, shuffling some of the completed papers into a neat pile. "It's Friday, and so long as I get this all done, we can have the whole weekend to ourselves."

That was for sure a guarantee. Afterall, with both of their busy schedules causing them to barely have time for each other, the weekends were like their checkpoints. To be able to act and love each other like a normal couple: to relish in each other's company, even if it was something as simple and quiet as reading in the same room together.

Even if they were far from perfect, ever so little, step by step, as the world was rebuilt, so was their relationship.

"Sure, if you aren't still exhausted by then."

Empathize on "far from perfect".

Hinata turns to look at Komaeda again, giving him an expression that he hoped didn't look angry or annoyed, but rather just miffed or stern.

"It's only eleven, you know. I'll have this done by midnight, and I can still get all eight hours of sleep in. I promise."

(The only hard part would be _falling_ asleep, of course. But as long as he had Komaeda sleeping beside him, it'd be a lot easier.)

Komaeda opened his mouth as though wanting to say something, before closing it again and merely giving a small shake of his head.

"Of course, Hinata-kun. I trust you, afterall."

It's a genuine, if not tired, expression, and even if it's small, Hinata is thankful. Hearing those words from Komaeda felt far more different than hearing it from anyone else.

He gives Komaeda a genuine small, if not apologetic, smile, before turning back to his work.

He hears Komaeda step further into the room, and he expects him to just rest in bed(afterall, it is late)while Hinata worked diligently, and he reaches for his cup.

Only to almost spill it when he feels a sudden pair of arms wrap around him from the back, eyes peering over him at his desk.

"What are you working on, anyhow?" In this close proximity, Hinata can hear just how breathy Komaeda's voice is, and it sends goosebumps down his skin(and maybe heat somewhere else). He also distinctly smells the scent of floral shampoo; it was clear he had taken a shower only around an hour ago.

Komaeda had never been one for spontaneous acts of physical affection, unless it was something he and Hinata had discussed beforehand. Of course, he could be clingy at times, but with this act, it was clear he wanted something.

But, Hinata wouldn't succumb that easily, taking a sip of his coffee and getting back to the paperwork as though this was completely ordinary for them.

"It's nothing _that_ fascinating, really. Just some files of survivors that slipped past the foundation's priority."

"Oh?"

"Ah, yeah. I just got to… uh, _well_ …."

It's clear to Hinata that Komaeda isn't even listening. In fact, he seems far more focused on massaging Hinata's chest through his button up shirt, clingy fingers working upwards and then tracing down what parts of the man's stomach he could reach from this position, all in a circular motion, purposefully skipping over his sensitive spots.

And yet, even then, it's almost unbearable, and it's starting to get difficult for Hinata to think properly as he attempts to go over the papers. Especially as he starts to feel a familiar strain in his crotch.

"Komaeda," he speaks, perhaps a little too harshly, and he finds himself almost regretting it when Komaeda's hands halt. "I really got to get this paperwork done, y'know."

There's a short pause, before Komaeda responds with a simple, "Ah."

Another pause, but ever so slowly, his hands begin moving again, this time tracing the buttons of Hinata's shirts softly with his fingertips, as though waiting for a quiet nod of consent.

When Hinata doesn't stop him(he probably should, but his arousement is getting hard to deny), he becomes a little more forceful. 

"Ah, of course," he adopts the tone that Hinata could recognize anywhere, resting his head on his shoulder, and the warm breaths that hit Hinata's nape makes him shiver. 

"Of course, I wouldn't possibly want to interrupt Hinata-kun's hard work." He toys with the buttons that rest right on Hinata's chest. "Working so hard. So diligently. Don't you think you deserve a break?"

With a small pop, he undoes the button he was fiddling with, as well as Hinata's patience.

He bolts up, perhaps too fast as he hears Komaeda make a faint squeak of surprise. But that isn't what he focuses on as he turns towards the other.

" _Komaeda,_ " he hisses, sounding more stern than he meant to be, and instantly regretting it when the man instantly backs down.

"Aha, sorry, Hinata-kun. I shouldn't have, I know, of course, I'm such-"

"Komaeda," Hinata says in order to interrupt his spiral, sounding more gentler than before. And when Komaeda stops for a second, looking confused, he takes the chance to put their lips together.

It takes only a second of fumbling before they find their footing, and sure enough, Hinata only has to nip at Komaeda's lips and press their bodies together to get eager access to his mouth, a low moan spawning from his throat.

The way they fit into each other’s curves, hands moving in all the right places, refusing to leave each other, the lewd noises and growls that neither would believe the other knew to make had they just known each other vaguely… it’s addicting, and Hinata quickly finds just how much he’s missed this.

Considering both of their sex drives, it defintely wasn’t an uncommon occurrence between them. They maintained a healthy limit- but they certainly did it far more than most people. One of the few exceptions was this week. They had been far more busy than usual, and so barely had the chance to get together properly.

Of course, it only seems to make sense how all that repressed sexual tension would unload the moment they finally got time to themselves. So, Hinata can’t possibly get mad.

When they finally separate for breath, already looking like drooling messes, he isn’t given a chance to clear his head when Komaeda instead attacks his neck, applying open mouth kisses and slinking his hands underneath his shirt, taking his time to further undo the buttons.

“Fuck, Komaeda…” Hinata fails to stifle a moan, backing into the corner of the desk for support while keeping another hand entwined in the other’s soft locks.

At this point, he’s going to end up being dominated, and so he makes the hasty decision in order to regain control.

“Wait, wait, _Komaeda,_ ” he urges, tightening his grip on his hair. Sure enough, Komaeda stops to make eye contact with him, a look of attentiveness, yet also an obvious urge to continue, which is also something Hinata finds weirdly humorous.

"You're getting way too excited too fast," he calls out, his voice breathy, yet his smile proves how he wasn't actually annoyed.

"Ha, well, you can't really blame me," Komaeda retorts with a small chuckle, massaging Hinata's hips in a way that makes him groan.

Looking to at least get back at him for that, Hinata forcefully grinds their hips together, which earns him a surprised cry from his partner that helps him earn back some confidence.

"Desperate," he muses with a smirk, as though it's an insult, and he raises his knee enough to push it in between Komaeda's legs, against his crotch and plenty visible erection, which spawns another appealing whine from his boyfriend. "What do we do about this?"

"Haaaa, _Hinata-kun,_ " Komaeda's voice is already shaky and his face already a disaster of arousement, and as though he knows this, he buries his face into the shoulder of Hinata whilst also grinding against the knee he held in place. "Please, I-"

"You're already going to start begging?" Hinata's voice comes off more condescending than he intended it to, but he doesn't think Komaeda will mind at all this time. "I still have a busy night, you know. Maybe it'd be better to just tie you up and leave you to play with yourself, until I finish everything."

He comes up with the scenario at the top of his mind, and while he wasn't sure how good it would sound at first, imagining it manages to make him even more aroused.

"NO!" That idea is quickly scrapped by Komaeda's own bark, as though Hinata actually fully planned on doing it. "No, i-it has to be you Hinata-kun. It has to be you that, that _fucks me_." Him stumbling on his words seems to be less out of embarrassment, but rather, _desperation_. And god, does it turn Hinata on.

"Fuck, alright, alright, Komaeda." Truthfully, he's already quite desperate as well. There's no way he could even think of leaving Komaeda with them both like this. He wouldn't even be able to focus on his work, anyways.

He pushes Komaeda away softly while still holding his sweatershirt sleeve, to make sure he didn't think he was rejecting him. A good thing to do, as Komaeda had seemed ready to walk over to the bed.

He gave a blink at Hinata's hold. "Ah, Hinata-kun?"

"I'm going to fuck you over the desk," Hinata states far too simply. "So bend over for me, Komaeda."

This seems to work wonders for Komaeda's own arousement, as Hinata watches as his eyes widen with a familiar, excited look before he's even seemed to analyze what he said, before giving a submissive nod and happily listening.

The two trade spots near the desk(though not before Hinata makes sure to push the papers into a messy pile at the other corner of it), and Komaeda balances himself by pushing his upper body on the desk, making sure to display his lower half properly. 

Hinata, in thanks, makes sure to marvel over it properly: firmly gripping at Komaeda's ass, which gets him another gasp from the man. Ah, yes. He's definitely missed this.

While as much as he'd like to fondle Komaeda's thighs, ass, and hips all night, he's sure they're both already close to their breaking point, especially judging by his boyfriend's own small whines.

"Take off your pants, Komaeda," Hinata orders, turning away to go to the bedside and fetch some lube. He can hear a dissatisfied noise from Komaeda when he takes his eyes off him, but as long as they're in the same room, Hinata doesn't have to explain himself.

(He would have made a joke about how this was evidence it was a good idea to have the desk in the bedroom, but he decided against it for risk of ruining the mood.)

When he turns back after grabbing the half-empty bottle, he's greeted with the sight of Komaeda's own bare ass, him not even having bothered to step out of the leggings and underwear that now pooled at his feet.

He still didn't make eye contact with him: Komaeda still had his head facing into the desk, but the way his body trembles as his hips are grazed with a single finger is all Hinata needs to know to tell what his face looks like.

"I didn't tell you to take off your underwear," Hinata accuses, though sounding far from angry. Komaeda's breath seems to halt for a moment, before starting to rambling:

"Apologies, I just assumed-"

"No, I get it, Komaeda." Hinata interrupted, and once again he grips the other's ass(perhaps even more aggressively, judging by Komaeda's inhale), contemplating just spreading it apart and preparing Komaeda already. 

"You just can't handle yourself, right? So desperate, so horny, you just needed to get them off." He grins when Komaeda just makes a few shaky noises, leaning forwards on his back in order to mutter in his ear; " _Such a needy little thing, aren't you?_ "

"Hinata-kun," Komaeda seems to object, his voice almost trembling as though Hinata had already put it in. "Your being cruel, teasing… _please._ "

Komaeda plays his own trick, pushing back into Hinata's clothed erection, causing him to hiss at the unexpected friction.

"Fine, fine," he huffs, but he can't say he doesn't sympathize with Komaeda. Afterall, he definitely wants to get into him real soon as well.

Finally applying a good amount of lube to his fingertips and placing the bottle on the desk chair, Hinata brought a finger to Komaeda's entrance only to tease and circle the rim for a second or so, but objections from the man made him finally push it in.

Even just the way Komaeda starts making consistent mewls and the constricting heat that wraps around his finger is enough to get Hinata even more eager, the eroticiness giving him the want to continue faster.

And luckily, it doesn't take long to prepare Komaeda at all, as the second finger slips in with relative ease, and Hinata, already on his own limit, decides that he's ready enough, as much as he'd like to tease Komaeda a little more.

His partner gives another small whine when Hinata pulls his fingers out, but he doesn't respond, too set on unbuckling his pants.

There's a feeling of relief when he finally allows his cock into the air, before reaching for the lube again to apply it. He's in the middle of stroking a fair amount on(his arousal winning over the initial chills of first adding it), when Komaeda once again makes a noise of dissatisfaction, pushing his hips out as though Hinata had already forgotten about him.

"Come _on,_ " he complains, this time turning his head to look over his shoulder ever so slightly. "I need you to…. to just hurry up already."

Ah. It's at that time Hinata figures, maybe, he could bare to tease Komaeda a _little_ longer.

"What do you want me to do?"

"...Ah?" An almost genuine sound of confusion, followed with an almost instant noise of supposed realization. "I, I want you to-"

"No, Komaeda. I want you to show me where you want me to fuck you. Otherwise, I'll have no idea."

There's a moment of silent hesitation, or Komaeda merely trying to think of what Hinata meant, before it seems to dawn on him anyhow.

Ever so carefully, as though putting on a show, Komaeda, keeping his head pressed against the desk but turning it to look at Hinata, brought his hands to cup his ass, spreading it open to give his partner a view of his entrance, slick with lube and almost _twitching_ , as though begging as well.

"Here," Komaeda gives a shaky smile. "I want you to fuck me here. Fill me up, Hinata-kun, use me until you're satisfied, just please _hurr-_ HA!"

Hinata wastes no more time in slamming into Komaeda, and at first it's painful with the tightness(he worries if he hurt Komaeda, too), but the warm, pleasurable heat wastes no time in fixing that.

The noise that Komaeda lets out is almost a scream, or the beginning of one, as he tilts his head up with an open mouthed expression, clearly taken offguard.

"Fuck, Komaeda…" The name rings on his tongue so naturally he can't help but keep on cursing it.

The tightness of Komaeda's insides that seem to constrict around him everytime he tries to move, the satisfying heat, and the wet noises that spawns… it causes Hinata's head to already start going dizzy, wondering how he could have gone without this for almost an entire week.

But he doesn't get to ponder any longer, when Komaeda forcefully thrusts his hips back at him, clearly desperate to continue.

Hinata makes a small noise of acknowledgement, before holding onto Komaeda's hips. For a moment, however, he finds his hands tracing along everything else he can reach, appreciating Komaeda's ass, thighs, and reaching for his untouched cock, speckled with precum, only to be halted by another push backwards from him and a low whine.

Hinata finally gets a better, full grip on Komaeda's waist, before testing the waters by slowly grinding into him. The soft sounds from his partner spurs him on, and he lets out his own low sounds as he angles himself in an attempt to get deeper.

He knows he's hit a good spot when Komaeda lets out a small cry. "There…!"

Hinata grins at this, brushing the spot again, but never actually thrusting into Komaeda's prostate, which gets him another keel.

"You're… you're doing it again!" Komaeda breathes, once again attempting to turn his head over to Hinata, his face cast in a complete fluster.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hinata lies, giving his best aloof impression, only to regret it when Komaeda once again pushes back with a new kind of intent, which gets him to let out his own embarrassing groan.

"Hurry up, Hinata-kun," he objects, already starting his own pace as he continues to thrust back bit by bit. "I… I _need_ this. Come, come on, come on, _come-_ "

He's cut off by his own primal yet breathy shout, when Hinata finally obeys and slams right into his prostate, nails digging into Komaeda's skin, and him digging into the surface of the desk.

" _Yes,_ " a hazed, pleased chant, " _yes, yes, that feels good, Haj-_ "

But Hinata doesn't give him a chance to say anything, losing himself in favor of forcefully pounding into Komaeda.

The sounds of their skin smacking ruthlessly and Komaeda's lewd noises filling the room is erotic enough to get Hinata to loose almost all of his common sense, leaning forward to kiss the nape of his partner's neck.

"Komaeda," he sighs, slowing his pace, but only slightly. " _Nagito,_ you feel amazing, it's so good inside you-"

Despite his trembling, Komaeda still meets Hinata's thrusts with each buck of hips, and yet even staying more forceful- as though doing his best to get Hinata to hurry, to go even deeper.

The whole situation is _hot,_ both figuratively and literally, and as embarrassing as it could be to admit, Hinata was already getting close to his climax.

Losing much of his usual care, Hinata slows down only to angle himself correctly, and begins chasing his high by thrusting into Komaeda at a brutal pace.

His partner's own strangled noises that sound more akin to sobs than just moans and groans doesn't faze him, rather spurring him on.

It doesn't take long for Komaeda to beat him to his orgasm, as he lets out a shrill noise that has the same intensity as a scream, and the feelings of his walls clenching onto him is all Hinata needs to finally reach his own, giving a final desperate thrust or two before burying himself as deep as he can reach into Komaeda, and instinctively biting into his shoulder.

Their hips seemed to tremble together, until Hinata finished emptying himself. There's a moment of silence, the room being filled with merely their own harsh breathing, attempting to recollect themselves.

Komaeda's whole body is shaking so much that Hinata fears that if he pulled out and let go of his hips, he'd fall right onto the floor, and so he keeps his grip firm.

But the feeling gets uncomfortable soon, and he pulls out, ignoring Komaeda's own noises of discomfort. The sight of his stretched, wet hole is enough to arouse Hinata again, so he turns his attention on the other's back, loosening but still keeping a grip on his waist.

"We," he huffs, still out of breath, "...should take a bath."

He's surprised when this causes Komaeda to suddenly raise his head, breathing an almost inaudible, shaky, "no".

He also doesn't expect his partner to turn himself around by slightly straightening his back and grabbing onto Hinata's shirt, taking a step only to almost immediately crumble.

Hinata quickly catches Komaeda in his arms, a look of sudden concern filling his face. The man takes advantage of the support, swinging his arms around the other's neck to make proper eye contact with him.

Komaeda looks like a mess, tears staining the corner of his eyes and drool running down his lips, all while his face is almost entirely red. His eyes are also hazy, as though he's not entirely connected with reality.

"Hajime," Komaeda attempts a grin, especially when the use of Hinata's given name causes his boyfriend's face to get red, "let's go… another round."

Hinata opens his mouth to say something, but looking down at his clearly needy partner, he can't find it in himself to object.

So much for his plan to get eight hours of sleep this time.


End file.
